


A Little Crush

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Lovestruck [2]
Category: Sin With Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, Crushes, F/M, cheek kiss, realizing a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: Cal comes to the realization that he has a crush on MC.
Relationships: Caleb North/Main Character
Series: Lovestruck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "A pov from Cal when he realizes his huge ass crush on mc," requested by anonymous on tumblr.

Cal rolled his eyes as MC gave him a mock salute before she disappeared into her house. It was late, but ever since MC had gained Sight, he couldn’t just abandon her to the dangerous, demon-infested streets of Vegas. Not that he would have if she _didn’t_ have Sight, but it gave him all the more excuses to do it.

Especially since she kept getting herself into trouble.

Cal shook his head, a small smile gracing his features as he started walking down the street.

God, he’d never met someone so infuriating. She was ridiculous and, somehow, always in the thick of things. It made for a good opportunity to show off, if he were being honest.

But, more than that... it was showing him just who MC really was. Yeah, she would get afraid and anxious, but that was normal. What Cal found interesting was that, in spite of it, she would push through to help him and the other members of the troupe. She had their backs.

She had _his_ back.

And on top of that, she could trade quips with him at the drop of a hat. It made being around her a better time than he would expect. A quick wit and a snark to match his own... it was like fate that they stumbled into each other’s lives.

(That isn’t to say that Cal believed in something like fate, but sometimes, hanging around MC really challenged his perception of such things.)

Not to mention she was undeniable cute. Her smile drove him crazy, and her laugh had started to do something to his heart, made it beat just a little faster, or skip one altogether. Being near her made him feel warmer, made him-

Cal stopped.

“Oh.”

He blinked, slow.

“Oh, hell no,” he muttered, shaking the warm and fuzzy thoughts from his head. His brow furrowed “There’s no fucking way. I don’t-”

Before he could finish that thought, MC’s voice rang out behind him.

“Cal, wait!”

His brows shot up as he turned around, surprise coloring his face. He didn’t see any danger- no demons chasing after her. (Not that she couldn’t handle them herself, at this point...)

“What’s-”

MC threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and squeezing for all she was worth. It took him a moment to recover, but returning her embrace felt completely natural. They stood there like that for a moment, just hugging each other on the corner of her street.

When MC pulled away a little, she was grinning, and Cal scowled in an attempt to push down his rising blush.

“What was that for?”

“Just a thank you. Y’know, for always saving my life and stuff.”

That made Cal smirk.

“That’s a pretty cheap thank you.”

MC shot a glare at him and gave his shoulder a playful shove, pushing Cal out of her arms. He laughed and stepped back into her space, and she let him.

“It’s better than you deserve,” she retorted, looking away.

Cal started to say something more, their playful banter coming easily to his tongue, only to stop when MC turned back to him and kissed him on the cheek.

It was a quick and simple little peck, but it caused MC to blush furiously and mutter a hasty ‘see you tomorrow’ before running back inside.

Cal’s blush came on slower, but by the time he finally started to move again, it was in full force. His hand reached up to touch where she’d kissed him, the warmth of her lips and the memory of that warmth sending his heard into a frenzy.

“Okay,” he murmured, voice soft. “So maybe I do love her. Just a little bit.” He thought about how she’d hugged him, and how it’d felt so _right_ to hug her back. “Maybe... more than a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! Feel free to send a lovestruck request to my sideblog, @official-alex-cyprin and if I've read the route, I'll write it up! (If i haven't read the route, I'll save it until I've done so!)


End file.
